Computer vision is an enormous step in computer intelligence as it provides a myriad of new capabilities. For example, through optical tracking a computer can determine its current location in an environment relative to other objects. Computing systems can process the input from one or more cameras and build a model of an environment. As the camera(s) move throughout the environment, the computing system can know where it is, and where it has been. Optical tracking allows computing systems to build a map of unknown surroundings while determining its location within the surroundings.